the royal vampire twins
by Dragon demon fire sparks
Summary: the twins of a royal vampire kingdom get separated at birth... will they ever see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"They will never look in the mortal kingdom,"the first man said.

"We should take her to the orphanage on 67th street,they won't ever think to look there," the second man said.

"Agreed," the first man replied

The doorbell rang at the old orphanage on 67th street. As the two men dashed into the bushes, a lady with dark looking skin and gray hair, came walking out on to the front porch. The men knew she wasn't human, not only by her face but by who she really was. She was what humans call a werewolf.

In the two other kingdoms, they are called the shadow of the moon people, but we, vampires, as the humans call us, we really have the title of The People of Life Between Death. The three kingdoms are ,the people of the life between death ,us, and the shadow of the moon people, and of course the most dumbest form of life on this retched world, the mortals, also known as the soul diers . Anyway back to the story.

The woman spotted the sleeping infant, wrapped in a blanket, at the top of the steps to the orphanage. She bent over and quickly picked the infant up. She looked up and down the small street to see if she could spot the person who had left the child. She finally gave up and went back inside the orphanage.

Once inside she unwrapped the blankets and saw it was a girl , bringing her face closer she sniffed the girl all over and pulled back, making a disgusted frown, though this scent gave a tickle to a tender memory in the back of her mind. She didn't just find out what gender, she found out that this baby was a vampire.

The women climbed the spiral staircase to the next floor and walked down a hallway that had doors running along both sides for the bedrooms of one through three year old children. She walked down the hall until she found an empty room with a crib. She lay the still sleeping child on a side table and went to fetch blankets and toys for the infant. She set up the crib and hung the toys to a hook on the ceiling over the bed.

Just before she laid the baby down in the crib she sniffed the baby's face. She closed her eyes and smiled at some far off memory. Then she shook her head as if shaking the memory away from her mind.

She quickly laid the baby down and started to walk away, but by the time she took two steps she heard a soft scratching noise. She turned around to find the baby awake and looking at her with her hand stretched out. The women walked back over to the crib and put her hand in the infants. The infant then put her other hand on the woman's face.

Suddenly she was re-seeing the very moments before she had brought the baby up to this room – the small street in front of the orphanage, the light shining above the old front door, the door opening as she stepped out onto the porch. Then the scene changed and she was back in the little bedroom with the baby and the baby's hands were in her big ones, and everything seemed so clear. She looked into this vampire child's lavender eyes and she made a decision, even though it could cost her life, she would raise this vampire like it was her own child born from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Family

Fourteen Years Later

"Ready kids?" Teresa asked, (I call her mom since I am her child, even though she works and we both live in a orphanage, she calls all the kids her children, I am the only one to call her mom) as we lined up to get on the buss to take a field trip to the museum of old structured animal bones.

"Yes, Teresa ," We all said in unison. By we, I mean all my friends in the tiny orphanage on 67th street. That includes Jerry( a very kind friend I have known since I was left at the doorstep of the orphanage, he is two years older than me, he is sixteen now, since I am fourteen), Jesse ( a rude , but funny friend of mine he gets side tracked easily he is also two years older than me), Loren ( a very sweet and gentle kid , she gets along with almost everyone , except for Joseph,( her brother) but aside from that she is really sweet,she is one year older than me), Which then brings me to Joseph ( a rude annoying and really bad flirt freak.). He likes this girl that visits once in awhile, she has purple hair and ocean blue eyes, but I always tell him fat chances. I once talked to the girl that visits she said that her name was scarlet. I always like the name it was good for her. Anyway ,where was I? Oh, yes. We quickly filed into the big school bus. We were sharing it with a different orphanage . Which was not O.K. with me but I kept my cool as we walked through the crowded bus to find empty seats. I quickly spotted two empty seats and lied down across them. As I lied there I wondered about where I came from why I was left at an orphanage. I heard the buss start but then it stopped again. I sat up to see what was going on and I realized there was another small group of kids coming onto the buss. I looked out the window to see and realized we had stopped at the other orphanage. What?, I thought, that's not possible we didn't even go anywhere. I turned back to see who was coming onto the bus. My eyes spotted her and I couldn't rip my eyes away, she looked so much like me, black hair, lavender eyes, very pale skin. Our eyes locked as she then spotted me too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

THE CORNER CONVERSATION

We climbed out of the bus and were surprised when we saw a huge museum in the front of us the women named Anna introduced herself to the group by announcing her name. The group quickly walked inside, once inside I was pulled into a secret corner by Joseph ,who quickly proceed to ask me tons of questions about violet I didn't know the answers to.

"what does her hair smell like?" He questioned.

"How am I supposed to know that," I looked at him like he was crazy, " its not like I go around sniffing peoples hair."

Then just as if violet had planed it ,she came over and swished her hair. Though,of course she had to do it in the exact direction of Joseph. He suddenly looked as if he were drugged.

"OK, Joseph you can run along now, I need to talk to Violet," I said shoeing him away. He quickly ran off to find the other kids from the orphanage.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Violet said. As I turned to face her after shoeing Joseph off I saw Anna, Michael's mom, beckoning me over to speak with her and Teresa.

"I will be right back,"I said, " Don't move."

I ran over to Teresa and Anna. Before I could even say hello, Anna was shouting at me,"Who do you think you are!"

"Is that a rhetorical question, because if it isn't I would love to answer," I said with a devious smile. She then aimed to slap me across the face, but I caught her hand in mid-flight.

"Don't ever touch me," I growled in a tone I had never used before. I stared at her like I was the worst thing she could ever come across in the entire world. Her hand went limp in my grasp. Her face was in shock and looked like she had seen a demon of some sort.

"I'm sorry..." she tried to say, but I cut her off.

"Don't sorry me, that was not called for in any way!" I yelled in her face.I could see in the corner of my eye Teresa had backed up and was against the wall, looking shocked.

"Safire!" I heard someone scream. I turned to find violet. Michael was holding her in a choke hold.

"What are you going to do kill her?"I said in a sarcastic but cruel voice.

"Would you like me try?" He said gripping tighter on her neck.

"No!" I screamed as her eyelids started to close and her face started to blue. I dropped Anna's wrist I had still been squeezing and ran to Violet as Michael dropped her. She fell to the ground in a heap. I started to weep. Tears streaming down my face. Violet's eyelids opened and she looked at me.

"You were hurting Anna, why?," she asked in a whisper. I saw Michael crouch down next to violet, on the other side of her, and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry I..i..," I stammered, then out of nowhere I leaped over Violet and tackled Micheal to the ground and hugged him and to my surprise he hugged me back.

"It's OK," He coed, "Everything is fine." I finally broke down crying like a little two year old, in his arms.

"Why did I do that?" I managed to squeak out.

"I don't know, but I know who will."

"Who?" I said hope in my voice.

"A friend," he said. Obviously not wanting me to know who it was. I didn't pry though, I was to tired and scared of what I had just done.

"I need you to let go, so I can talk to my mom and see if she is alright," he said, after awhile of stroking my hair.

"OK" I said , letting him go.

"Tell her I am sorry," I whispered at him. He nodded and went to see his mother.

"Hey are you OK?" Violet asked. I hadn't even noticed that she had gotten up yet.

"Ya I am much better. What about you? He real choked you hard,"I said worry throughout my voice.

"Much better but you turned Anna's hand blue when you were squeezing her wrist," she said to me like she was astonished.

"Can we not talk about it, Micheal says he is going to get a friend who can help me deal with this stuff," I said not even looking at Violet.

"Ya I guess we shouldn't but one question..." she said waiting to see if it was OK with me.

"Ya I guess what is it?"

"What was with your eyes?"

"what do you mean?"

"They were black like, onyx black when you were angry and then these red flames were in them where you were scared," She looked at me expectant like I knew the answer right off the top of my head.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" I said not knowing if she was making this up.

"Come with me,"Michael said suddenly appearing at my side. Great timing, I thought.

"OK,"I said. He took my hand and suddenly we were thrown what felt like a ripping machine

but I found out was a portal when we found ourselves standing in what appeared to be a office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

THE CORNER CONVERSATION

We climbed out of the bus and were surprised when we saw a huge museum in the front of us the women named Anna introduced herself to the group by announcing her name. The group quickly walked inside, once inside I was pulled into a secret corner by Joseph ,who quickly proceed to ask me tons of questions about violet I didn't know the answers to.

"what does her hair smell like?" He questioned.

"How am I supposed to know that," I looked at him like he was crazy, " its not like I go around sniffing peoples hair."

Then just as if violet had planed it ,she came over and swished her hair. Though,of course she had to do it in the exact direction of Joseph. He suddenly looked as if he were drugged.

"OK, Joseph you can run along now, I need to talk to Violet," I said shoeing him away. He quickly ran off to find the other kids from the orphanage.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Violet said. As I turned to face her after shoeing Joseph off I saw Anna, Michael's mom, beckoning me over to speak with her and Teresa.

"I will be right back,"I said, " Don't move."

I ran over to Teresa and Anna. Before I could even say hello, Anna was shouting at me,"Who do you think you are!"

"Is that a rhetorical question, because if it isn't I would love to answer," I said with a devious smile. She then aimed to slap me across the face, but I caught her hand in mid-flight.

"Don't ever touch me," I growled in a tone I had never used before. I stared at her like I was the worst thing she could ever come across in the entire world. Her hand went limp in my grasp. Her face was in shock and looked like she had seen a demon of some sort.

"I'm sorry..." she tried to say, but I cut her off.

"Don't sorry me, that was not called for in any way!" I yelled in her face.I could see in the corner of my eye Teresa had backed up and was against the wall, looking shocked.

"Safire!" I heard someone scream. I turned to find violet. Michael was holding her in a choke hold.

"What are you going to do kill her?"I said in a sarcastic but cruel voice.

"Would you like me try?" He said gripping tighter on her neck.

"No!" I screamed as her eyelids started to close and her face started to blue. I dropped Anna's wrist I had still been squeezing and ran to Violet as Michael dropped her. She fell to the ground in a heap. I started to weep. Tears streaming down my face. Violet's eyelids opened and she looked at me.

"You were hurting Anna, why?," she asked in a whisper. I saw Michael crouch down next to violet, on the other side of her, and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry I..i..," I stammered, then out of nowhere I leaped over Violet and tackled Micheal to the ground and hugged him and to my surprise he hugged me back.

"It's OK," He coed, "Everything is fine." I finally broke down crying like a little two year old, in his arms.

"Why did I do that?" I managed to squeak out.

"I don't know, but I know who will."

"Who?" I said hope in my voice.

"A friend," he said. Obviously not wanting me to know who it was. I didn't pry though, I was to tired and scared of what I had just done.

"I need you to let go, so I can talk to my mom and see if she is alright," he said, after awhile of stroking my hair.

"OK" I said , letting him go.

"Tell her I am sorry," I whispered at him. He nodded and went to see his mother.

"Hey are you OK?" Violet asked. I hadn't even noticed that she had gotten up yet.

"Ya I am much better. What about you? He real choked you hard,"I said worry throughout my voice.

"Much better but you turned Anna's hand blue when you were squeezing her wrist," she said to me like she was astonished.

"Can we not talk about it, Micheal says he is going to get a friend who can help me deal with this stuff," I said not even looking at Violet.

"Ya I guess we shouldn't but one question..." she said waiting to see if it was OK with me.

"Ya I guess what is it?"

"What was with your eyes?"

"what do you mean?"

"They were black like, onyx black when you were angry and then these red flames were in them where you were scared," She looked at me expectant like I knew the answer right off the top of my head.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" I said not knowing if she was making this up.

"Come with me,"Michael said suddenly appearing at my side. Great timing, I thought.

"OK,"I said. He took my hand and suddenly we were thrown what felt like a ripping machine

but I found out was a portal when we found ourselves standing in what appeared to be a office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**The wizard**

It was an interesting office the paintings of people moved, but said nothing as we were greeted by a man that probably had a two foot beard. Really strange if you ask me.

"Hello Draco, Safire. I have been expecting you," he said before going over to a wooden desk and sitting down motioning to the two chairs in front of it for us to sit down as well


End file.
